


What's Mine Is Yours

by elirwen



Series: summer pornathon 2014 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, BAMF Merlin, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur as Rapunzel. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Mine Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fifth week of summer pornathon 2014

Boring. Dull. Mind-numbingly dreary. Unbelievably tedious.

Arthur stares at the ceiling, breathing hard after finishing his workout. Just like every other day since his birthday three years ago. 

ooo

He’s about to open a can of soda when it happens again, the beeping of an alarm alerting him there’s another candidate. It’s been a while since the last one. 

He’ll wait till the guy gets through the garden before looking. No reason to get his hopes up too soon.

ooo

The guy actually gets into the house and doesn’t seem to be sporting any injuries or bruises like others did after fighting their way through garden. His clothes aren’t even dirty. Arthur’ll have to watch that tape later. 

“Hi, I’m Merlin,” the guy says straight to the camera, grinning like a loon. “And I’m here to snatch your innocence.”

“A bit cocky, don’t you think?” Arthur replies into the mic. 

“Watch me,” Merlin’s grin even widens and he strides off towards another door.

ooo

Tranquilizer darts, conjured animals, animated golems, sleeping curse, mechanical dragon. Nothing seems to stop Merlin’s steady walk through rooms. It’s almost as if his magic works without any conscious command. 

Nobody got this far. 

Arthur’s heart skips a beat and then goes into overdrive when Merlin looks up into camera, his eyes shining bright gold. 

ooo

Despite the prophecy being about him, he learned its contents just like the rest of the nation. When it leaked into press.

“Unknown sorcerer to steal our prince’s V card.” That day’s headline of the most popular tabloid. 

A week later, Uther hugged him long and close before leaving the suite that would be all Arthur would know for who knows how many years. 

Almost thirty of the strongest and most experienced sorcerers combined their power to create three layers of shield around his rooms. And then they set up the traps.

All because there was too many magic users who would try to force themselves on Arthur, fifteen years old at the time, and use him as a way to power.

ooo

“He will arrive uninvited and unexpected, a creature of magic, ambassador of the Avalon itself.  
He will snatch the prince’s innocence and together they will bring the new golden age of Albion.”

ooo 

“Fuck,” Arthur swears as all three shields crumble under the barely there touch of Merlin’s hand. “Shit,” he breathes out, stumbling back from the computer screen. After all this time, it’s really happening. 

The door opens, revealing a lean frame of his soon to be lover. 

ooo

Merlin’s hands are surprisingly gentle on his face, tracing the line of his jaw with his fingertips.

“I’m going to kiss you now,’ Merlin states and closes the gap between them. He hugs him close when Arthur can’t contain the tremors of shock at so much skin on skin contact after all those lonely years.

ooo

Merlin takes his time, teasing Arthur’s body until he’s teetering on the brink of ecstasy only to let him slump back to the mattress a second later without providing the final push. Arthur bites his lip to stop himself from begging. 

“Don’t,” Merlin whispers, caressing the abused lip before joining their lips once more.

ooo

It doesn’t hurt when Merlin enters him, magic easing the way and soothing the aches before they can even start. 

He feels safe, cared for.

ooo

Something changes when he comes. Breathing through the aftershocks, he’s afraid to open his eyes.

“Arthur,” Merlin moans, stilling his movements and filling Arthur with his seed. 

“Look at our world, my prince,” Merlin whispers, his touches warm and gentle. 

Slowly, Arthur opens his eyes. The room is the same as before, but still seems a bit different. As if there’s something new in what he’s seeing, even if he can’t place what it is.

Merlin links their fingers together, his eyes flashing gold.

“What’s mine is yours,” he says and finally Arthur understands, watching the glow of Merlin’s magic twining around their joined hands.


End file.
